


[Podfic] so far from you

by thriceandonce (sylvaine)



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Community: podfic_bingo, Cover Art, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Repod, Repods Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 03:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvaine/pseuds/thriceandonce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Long before they were My Chemical Romance, they'd played in a succession of shitty bands, chasing after their dreams and trying to find some meaning in their lives. Gerard's hands were shaking so badly that he poked Mikey in the eye twice with the eyeliner pencil, but Mikey never flinched. He just blinked back the tears and looked at Gerard with the same unwavering belief he'd had in Gerard since he was four.</em>
</p><p>(Podfic of 'so far from you' by akamine_chan)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] so far from you

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [so far from you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/342339) by [akamine_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan). 
  * Inspired by [[Podfic] so far from you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/348601) by [argentumlupine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentumlupine/pseuds/argentumlupine). 



> [Notes:] Repodded cold from [](http://argentumlupine.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**argentumlupine**](http://argentumlupine.dreamwidth.org/) 's original podfic of this fic which can be found [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/348601). This fills my [](http://podfic-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://podfic-bingo.dreamwidth.org/)**podfic_bingo** square "Repod Cold". 
> 
> Also at [my DW journal](http://sylvaine.dreamwidth.org/54517.html).

**Title:** [so far from you](http://www.archiveofourown.org/works/342339)  
 **Author:** [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/profile)[](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan)**akamine_chan**  
 **Length:** 0:05:07  
 **Rating:** gen  
 **Pairing:** none  
 **Warning(s):** none  


Download links (right-click to save):  
[mp3](http://sylvaine.parakaproductions.com/audio/podfic/Bandom/MCR/Waybros/%5Bband%5D_so_far_from_you_%28akamine_chan-author_sylvaine-reader%29.mp3) (5.2 MB) | [m4b](http://sylvaine.parakaproductions.com/audio/podfic/Bandom/MCR/Waybros/%5Bband%5D_so_far_from_you_%28akamine_chan-author_sylvaine-reader%29.m4b) (2.8 MB)

Or you can listen to it right here (thanks [](http://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://paraka.dreamwidth.org/)**paraka**!):


End file.
